Jaina's Secret
by FalloutPhoenix
Summary: Jaina Proudmoore is preparing for the Trial of Garrosh Hellscream in the newfound land of Pandaria Jaina cannot dedicate herself to rule against Garrosh due to an unexpected illicit love that has emerged between her and her best friend, Tyrande. Is their forbidden love safe from the people around them, or will their secret be out and they too, will be on trial? *Under construction*
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Jaina could no longer resist the inducements of Lady Tyrande's touch. So young and yet so irresistible, Jaina had succumbed to the tender sweet love bites only Tyrande could perfect. She knew it was wrong but, it just felt so right. Tyrande leaned deeper into her neck, enticing her with more painful yet satisfying bites, causing Jaina's barrier to break and her 'I cannot love another woman' became a forsaken phrase she will no longer allow to linger through her lips ever again. The nightelf's lustful embrace had seduced Jaina as their bodies synced together, with hands that were exploring every inch of each other's succulent body and tongues playing an endless cycle of 'tug-a-war'; fighting whose could go deeper into the other's mouth. A forbidden love was forming but those thoughts were far behind them that they couldn't even ponder that they were 'women' crafting an illicit love without a man. Though this act was forbidden in the lands of Azeroth, unless a man is present, they didn't care, for they both craved the sweet cherry taste against their tongues; never would they have believed that they would desire something so forbidden however, for this moment, all troubles had faded and happiness was the only emotion that flowed through their veins; the two women have never felt this intensity and emotion with anyone else. Though of course, they would never discuss this insanity with anyone, not even their betrothed.

"Are you nervous, Jaina," Tyrande stopped for a moment to glance down upon the woman with sweat streaming down her face and lips that were parted, signifying her desire to be kissed again by the woman that was pinning her down.

"A little," Jaina confessed but her eyes begged, 'please feel me, please love me'.

"Don't be," she chuckled, "I'll give you a love you will never forget; trust in me." Tyrande's fingertips slivered gently around the golden leather strings that held together Jaina's corset, encouraging for this affair to begin with no more hesitations; the time to love another was now and Tyrande wasn't shy to show Jaina she was ready to lose her purity to a woman.

The strings loosened with ease, revealing Jaina's curvaceous body; so soft and so beautiful, Tyrande was instantly lured to Jaina, licking her lower stomach and causing the once-always-in-control leader to finally relieve herself from her honorable position and allowing someone else to take control of her; Jaina gasped with pleasure as she came to realization that she was no longer the one in control of this intimacy, like she usually is when in a relationship but, the tables have turned and perhaps, it was for the best. A strange, yet aesthetic feeling emerge throughout her body, yearning Tyrande for more and more, as she was pinned down on the snow white silken sheets on a mattress owned by Tyrande, at her home in Darnassus. She allowed Tyrande to tame and to relieve any sexual desire she had on herself. Though one would think they would regret such an act of adultery since they are both to be wedded in only a few months, all thoughts of their soon to be husbands were lost and no regret was present.

Tyrande and Jaina embraced together, as their nude bodies brought an overwhelming ecstasy, causing both of them to shriek in pleasure. Out of breath and bodies dripping with sweat, Tyrande rolled off of Jaina and the two of them cuddled facing each other and arms grasping one another tightly. They both giggled with happiness as they exchanged one last kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tyrande:**

Tyrande was awakened by the illuminating amber sun whose blinding rays began to bring life to Darnassus. She lifted her still nude self-up from the bed to only find that Jaina was not around. All she could find was an ivory envelop with her name on it that was scripted in the most elegant cursive, in red ink. Knowing right away it was Jaina's writing, she quickly opened it but, easily enough to preserve the envelop. Briefly glancing over the confidential inscription, Tyrande's smile was surely not shy as her face fleshed up like a cherry and clearly, happiness was flowing effortlessly through her veins. However, a familiar voice echoed through the walls bringing Tyrande back into the world she was living in before the night with Jaina; it was Malfurion, her fiancé, calling Tyrande as though he's been looking for her for a while. Tyrande took the envelope and letter and stuffed it into a pillow and grasped the closest article of clothing, which happened to be Malfurion's robe, and wrapped herself in it. A knock came from the door, followed by Malfurion's voice, calling her name once more, Tyrande scurried to the door, fixating her hair as best as she could.

"Yes," Tyrande spoke with hesitation as a teardrop of sweat flowed down from her temple to her chin.

"There you are, my darling." Malfurion allowed himself in without asking and looked down at his future wife with love gleaming from his eyes.

"You worried me, Tyrande. You weren't in our courters, is everything alright?" He was worried that she was nervous to sleep besides him before they were to be wed, although, they have done it twice before. Tyrande wasn't the traditional type, but she always acted as though she was by being precautious about being taken advantage of as her previous lover had done. Though she harps on that for being the excuse to not sleeping besides Malfurion as often as she would like, that was long in the past and it doesn't affect her anymore as many would think; little does Malfurion know that the real reasons are merely because she wishes to sleep with Jaina and she doesn't feel beautiful enough to lie besides a man, even if he is her best friend and soon to be husband. Tyrande smiled, looking up at the fair, tall, well-built nightelf with aesthetically beautiful emerald hair that waved down to his midsection where his never hidden eight pack was. There was no doubt that Tyrande has always loved Malfurion since they were children, where they together would constantly run around the great Teldrassil tree, and surely she wants to be the wife of her best friend, however, discovering this new enduring adventure has truly captivated the hearts of both Jaina and Tyrande; they couldn't help but explore the unlawful acts that women were banned from.

"Yes, I am alright, don't worry. I was exhausted and I was already in this section of our home that I couldn't make it to our room; I'm sorry."

Relieved that Tyrande was alright, Malfurion smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Tyrande. I have something to give you." Before Tyrande could respond with an 'I love you too', Malfurion brought her body against his and connected their lips, giving soft pecks and gently grazing their tongues against each other.

"Close your eyes and turn around." Malfurion smiled.

Although with hesitation, Tyrande obeyed. She felt his warm hands gently caressed her shoulders before placing a necklace around her neck; it was cold as it lay against her skin. Tyrande opened her eyes and glanced down in awe as she saw an elegantly beautiful emerald necklace with a pearl white chain in the shape of a tiara. Alongside the emerald was small amber stones, two on each side, and between the ambers was a diamond. Tyrande was speechless while tears began to form; reality was starting to set in and she could only feel hatred and sorrow flow through her. She loved this man and yet, the night before she gave her body to a woman and only now did regret start to settle in.

"Tyrande," Malfurion turned her body to face him, "I hope you like it." He pulled her closer to his body, thinking she was getting emotional over this gift, which he was partially right about.

"I love it, Malfurion. Thank you, thank you. But, you didn't have to go through the trouble to give me this gift. Don't get me wrong, I love it, I truly do, I just-"

"Then, just nothing. I'm so happy you like it." Malfurion smiled once more and pulled her against him and gently kissed her forehead. His muscular arms wrapped around Tyrande tightly, securing her and showing he will always be there to protect her. "I love you, Tyrande."

Tyrande couldn't help herself; she laid her head against his chest and wept with regret and betrayal to her soon to be husband. Malfurion was confused, but all he could do was embrace her with his love and ensure her that everything will be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaina: **

Though Jaina was no stranger to Tyrande's home, the feelings that emerged for one another was something that caught both of them off guard. A few months ago, the day when Go'el, 'Thrall', an orc shaman, was bestowed with a vision and encouraged Jaina to accompany him on his journey to find the place that the vision had spoken of, they found themselves standing before the nightelf leader, Malfurion Stormrage. He was a full built man with mossy green hair and clothed with the finest leather. Malfurion greeted them kindly, even though he sensed uneasiness between the human and the orc; perhaps he thought bringing a friendly smile would ease the atmosphere among them. Jaina's eyes could not meet Malfurion's, however. Her eyes wondered upon a slender, young woman with luminescent lavender skin in the distance behind Malfuion, fetching a bucket of water from a nearby spring. She was clothed in a beautiful white lace mermaid gown with gorgeous emeralds, sapphires and diamonds that had covered the bodice and the skirt of the gown. The woman's sea green eyes reflected the moon within her irises, seducing Jaina in a way no man could ever accomplish. She couldn't take her glance away from Tyrande, and neither could Tyrande towards Jaina. It was an aesthetic feeling they hatefully loved and craved for, but could not pursue. Though at first sight their feelings were mutual, it was only natural for them to deny and shrug off this passion for a woman, especially for one they had only just met. It was a love they had only dreamt of however, to acknowledge that it might be possible for a woman to satisfy their desires for an intimate relationship when they were raised in a world where only a man and a woman can only feel attraction towards another, surely caused both Jaina and Tyrande to hate themselves for even thinking of another woman as such. But, knowing this, they couldn't linger their eyes away from one another. A gravitational pull of curiosity caused the two women to motion towards each other to reveal what the other had that no man has ever had; no matter how hard they tried, they simply couldn't stop feeling what they were feeling. Face to face, Jaina and Tyrande studied each other, questioning every thought that lingered through their minds. But quickly and swiftly, they pushed their thoughts in the deepest part of their mind and stopped their wondering eyes, at least for the moment.

Jaina always reminisces the day she first met Tyrande; she'll never forget those crimson lips she craved for when she tasted them for the first time. It was just one night, one night to ease these cravings of lust towards a woman, little did they know that they would be enticed and so aroused to the point of losing their purity. However, they're behavior changed. Jaina's temper could easily be set off and Tyrande's self-esteem deteriorated as the days went on. They started an illicit love that should not have happened. Both knew very well of the consequences they would face if anyone were to find out about their night together.

With the very thought, Jaina paced around her garden in Stormwind; arguing with herself for letting it get that far.

"Am I an idiot? How could I have succumbed so easily to her!" Frustrated, Jaina summoned a fireball and shot it at a nearby pot.

"Thinking about Garrosh's head as the target?" Thrall emerged from behind her, clueless to why she was flipping out again.

"I wish it was his head." She plays along.

"What's troubling you? Is it about Illidan again?" Thrall showed eagerness to know why his beloved was throwing a fit, but he was scared to know the answer. He feared she might still have feelings for her old boyfriend, Illidan, who had gone mad and mercilessly killed hundreds of people. He did it to get revenge on those who ordered his banishment for absorbing the blood of the Burning Crusade, the ones who destroyed most of Azeroth; he only thought he was protecting his people, but he was wrong.

"No, it isn't that." She looks at him with a smile. "I'm just practicing my fireball; it's been awhile since we had an attack from the Horde so I'm a little rusty."

"Very well."

"What are you doing out here, Thrall?" Jaina was also curious to why Thrall was wondering around so early in the morning; sweat began to stream down her face.

Don't tell me he found out about the night with Tyrande!

"I heard you yelling out here, I wanted to make sure everything was alright." Thrall took hold of Jaina's hands and squeezed them tightly. "You're so beautiful, Jaina." Pulling her close to him, Thrall connected their lips, hoping this embrace will ease Jaina of her anger. Instead, it only caused her emotions to swell up inside her. Regret was filling her veins, also causing hatred towards herself, just like Tyrande. The tears couldn't be stop.

"Jaina, I'm here." Thrall, thinking it has to do with Illidan, holds Jaina tightly, hoping to ease her pain with his loving embrace. "Here, look at me." Thrall lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Thrall." She kissed his lips.

"Remember our promise," Thrall began by lifting her left hand, revealing the rose quartz engagement ring, "we are bound together by love and nothing will break us." Even though Thrall was only trying to bring happiness back to Jaina, his words only made her feel more anguish. She released herself from Thrall's grasp and excused herself to her chambers.


End file.
